


human shield

by magichistorian



Series: whumptober 2019 [4]
Category: Hunter X Hunter
Genre: Injury, M/M, Mild Blood, Whumptober 2019
Language: English
Status: Completed
Published: 2019-10-23
Updated: 2019-10-23
Packaged: 2020-12-28 18:10:13
Rating: Teen And Up Audiences
Warnings: Creator Chose Not To Use Archive Warnings
Chapters: 1
Words: 691
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/21140996
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/magichistorian/pseuds/magichistorian
Summary: When out exploring on Whale Island, the boys run into a foxbear. Unlike the last time Gon encounters one, Killua takes the hit.





	human shield

**Author's Note:**

> Me at the beginning of October: I can definitely write a new fic daily! I will definitely do that!
> 
> On a side note, I am terrible at whump.

As per Gon's request, the duo had spent most of their time visiting Whale Island deep within the forests. Killua didn't mind, and Gon was with him, so he was perfectly happy. 

The had even spent the previous night outside, eating dinner Aunt Mito had made for them under the stars.

And Gon's first wish that next morning? To find a foxbear. He had apparently befriended one as a child, but Killua was sure he was not telling the actual story. Killua had been a little unsure about the idea but Gon had repeatedly said that it was fine, and that nothing would happen. Killua was not entirely convinced, but he went along with it anyway. 

It wasn't hard to find the territory of a foxbear, with the obvious claw marks in the trees all around them. 

Not much longer after that, Gon had found the signs of a den he was hoping for. Apparently, he could tell from the shape of it, or maybe the smell, or some other weird nature clue that there were cubs.

Killua tried pointing out that cubs meant protective mothers, but Gon was too preoccupied to care. They crept towards the den, silent as ever. A few moments later Gon's guess became true as they entered the cave and beheld the sight of a foxbear cub. Gon immediately sprinted to it, cooing and grinning. 

Killua almost went over to see it as well, but a sound caught his attention. He looked out the cave and froze. As he had guessed, standing in front of the entrance was the adult foxbear. 

It did not take long for it to notice the intruders in the cave. With a roar, it hurtled at the two.

It quickly decided Gon was the better target, with his proximity to its child. Seeing his friend in danger, Killua leaped forward. He would normally just attack the foxbear, but that might have upset Gon. So instead he stood between the two, placing himself in the way of its claws. 

He tried to hide it, but couldn't help flinching ad the sharp claws tore his shirt and left a deep cut on his chest.

After attacking, it's attention clearly returned to the cub, and the two had enough time to bolt out of the way, and then from the cave. Once they were sure it had forgotten them, they stopped. 

Gon's attention immediately went to Killua. 

"Killua! Why did you do that?" Gon asked, staring at the growing red stain across Killua's front. 

"I didn't want you to get hurt, dummy. I'm fine."

"You don't look fine," Gon protested. "It looks like it hurts."

He pulled up Killua's shirt to take a better look. It wasn't extremely deep, but it was long and across the chest. It was bleeding pretty too; his shirt was completely ruined. 

Gon touched the edge of it and Killua forced back a hiss of pain. 

Killua spoke before Gon could even open his mouth. "I'm fine, it doesn't hurt."

That had done nothing to abate Gon. Granted, Killua would say he wasn’t in pain no matter what was ailing him. 

If he was being honest, he was in a lot of pain. But he could bear it. He had suffered much worse. He was just being weak. 

“Doesn't hurt, or just doesn't incapacitate?” Oh, how well Gon knew him. Killua didn’t know how to reply. Any answer but the truth would immediately alert Gon, and the longer he took to reply the less Gon would trust his reply. 

He had already taken too long. Gon had already made up his mind about how he felt, and nothing he said would be seen as anything but a lie. 

Killua was starting to feel a little dizzy, but he tried to ignore that. 

The moment he tried to stand up and immediately fell into Gon’s arms he knew he had no chance. 

“Killua?” Gon immediately grabbed Killua. Killua didn’t try to get up. He could feel the adrenaline draining, and the pain was getting worse. 

Gon picked him up easily and at some point, before they returned, Killua felt asleep.

**Author's Note:**

> I really don't like this one but oh well


End file.
